How to deal with summer heat
by Norweg91
Summary: The summer temperature is almost unbearable for Kai to handle and it doesn't get any better when he sees a soaking wet Tyson. TyKa oneshot might continue if it's wanted


**A/N: I decided**** to write a little oneshot, and I was very unsure of where to end it, but I chose a teasingly ending which might not satisfy all of you, but that's how I roll (just kidding). Well, I hope you like it.  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own beyblade or any of the characters…**

**Warnings: A little of mature content, but not that much, hints of yaoi and cursing**

**Pairing: TyKa **

**How to deal with summer heat**

**

* * *

  
**

It was a sunny day in Bey City, but even though the weather was beautiful, three boys were to be found inside a dojo. One of them, a blonde boy, was playing videogames, the second one, a raven haired boy was reading and the last one had a quite unique hair colour. In fact, he had two. The last boy was just leaning himself at the wall in silence, his arms crossed.

Neither of them wanted to go outside because of the heat. It was even hot inside, and you could actually smell the sweat from the three boys.

"Why does it have to be so damn hot outside," the blonde boy complained while he rubbed his fore head to remove the sweat.

"I don't know, Max. It just is," the raven haired boy called Ray said.

He was also annoyed by the heat, and Ray could clearly see that Kai, the last boy, also was bothered by the weather. Kai tried to hide it, but the temperature was slowly getting to him, and he breathed heavily.

"I've had it!" Max exclaimed and got up, receiving curious looks from Ray and Kai.

He walked to the refrigerator, opened it and grabbed a can of soda. A sigh let out from the other boys, knowing which effect the sugar would have on the blonde.

Sugar and Max was not a very good combination, in fact, Max got dangerously hyper when he'd eaten something which contained sugar.

"Max, drink some water instead," Kai said, but the blonde shook his head as an answer.

"I don't want water, Kai," he said, and with that he opened the can.

A few minutes later, Kai and Ray were almost loosing it because of Max. The blonde boy had gotten seriously hyper, and he was speaking too fast and way too much for the two elder boys to understand his words.

"Whachadoingnow? Where'sTyson, Ray? I'msotiredoftheheat." Max was unstoppable.

In the end, Ray tried to tie Kai's scarf over Max' mouth, but both Max and Kai refused to carry out that plan. Kai because it was his scarf, and you know how protective Kai is over things that belong to him and Max… Max because he wanted to talk.

"I can't handle this anymore!" Ray yelled, causing Max to stop talking and stared wide eyed at the raven haired boy.

Ray was panting heavily and he was angry, which frightened Max and the blonde stepped one step back

"Uhm,Ray?You'reok?" he asked, still a bit hyper.

As Ray didn't answer, he looked at Kai. Kai's face didn't show any sign of any emotion, so Max turned his look back at the Chinese boy and watched with relief his face calm down.

After a while, Max was finally able to speak in normal speed, and without so many words.

"Sorry Ray, I guess I'm no good when it comes to sugar," he apologized.

Ray smiled weakly at his younger teammate.

"It's okay, Max, but you really should have listened to Kai this time," he said, making Max blush.

"I guess you're right."

Kai, who had watched the hole mess from some distance, was relieved that Max' hyperness had disappeared. He sure would have gone crazy if it wasn't for Ray's sudden outburst.

That was a quite rare action for the raven haired boy to do, but who could blame him. Max was really annoying when he'd gotten some sugar into his system. Even Tyson couldn't stand up to Max when the blonde was at his worst and the bluenette could be pretty bad sometimes.

Not that Kai couldn't forgive him. He always did, like Tyson always forgave him. It was a perfect balance in their friendship, but Kai secretly wanted more. He wanted Tyson to be his and his alone.

Kai had for a long time been suspicious that his feelings for Tyson were more than just friendly feelings. They had somehow grew more and more stronger, and one day when Tyson and Kai had have a training match, he's found himself staring at the beauty of the blue haired boy. Tyson had even walked off to Kai and asked if everything was okay.

Kai remembered the scene painfully well, because he'd been so embarrassed that he had been blushing. Not like Tyson noticed, but anyway. Kai Hiwatari never blushed.

Kai never knew his obsession with Tyson was so obvious as he tried to cover it, but one day, Ray had confronted him.

**Flashback**

Kai was lying in the grass, daydreaming of his crush when he suddenly was interrupted by a well known voice.

"Kai?"  
He opened his eyes just to meet a pair of golden eyes belonging to a Chinese boy.

"What is it, Ray?" Kai asked a little annoyed. That damn boy had interrupted his mentally make out session with a certain bluenette.

"I wanted to talk with you," he shortly said and sat down next to Kai.

"Hn," Kai grunted, but Ray didn't seem affected by the cold answer.

"You know it's no good for a person to keep his or her feelings inside, don't you?" the Chinese asked with a serious expression.

Another grunt let out from Kai's mouth.

"I take that as a yes," Ray continued.

"I've noticed something, Kai. Even you can't keep your emotions invisible; I've seen your looks on your face when you watch Tyson do something. It's like you melt mentally whenever he looks at you or even talk to you." Inside himself, Kai felt cold.

"Kai, I think maybe you're hiding something from us, aren't you?" Embarrassed, Kai turned away.

"I don't see how that has something to do with you, Ray," he said sharply, and Ray knew from that moment that he was right.

"Kai? Do you like Tyson more than a friend?" His direct question sent Kai out of balance.

Unsure of what to say he just stared at his teammate, and a smile appeared on Ray's face.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna tell anyone," he said and got up. Before he left, he took one more glance at his team captain.

"Oh, and Kai? Maybe you should tell him."

**Flashback over  
**

From that day, Kai knew that he had to tell Tyson one day, but he couldn't find an opportunity to do it, and many days had passed since Ray's confrontation. Kai had often noticed some encouraging glances from the Chinese boy, and surprisingly it comforted Kai to have someone who knew about his admiration for the bluenette.

However, it didn't solve his problem with confessing his feelings, and Kai was truly scared of the thought of rejection. He couldn't even think of what he would do if Tyson didn't feel the same way, so Kai kept his cards close for now.

"Have any of you seen Tyson, Kenny, Hillary or Daichi today?" Ray asked, not taking his eyes away from the book he read.

Kai automatically looked in Ray's direction hearing Tyson's name. Max looked up as well.

"No, I haven't and that's weird. After all, we're in Tyson's dojo," he said somewhat concerned.

"I bet they're just doing some practice or something."

"Tyson willingly practice? You gotta be kidding me," Kai said and surprised both Max and Ray.

"Yeah, you got a point there, Kai," Ray answered and both ray and Max chuckled.

"What's so funny?" a familiar voice asked happily. Kai, Max and Ray all turned their heads toward the entrance of the dojo and gaped at the sight that met them.

* * *

Tyson looked at his friends, and he was wondering why they all were staring at him like that. Even Kai did, and that was a surprise. Kai didn't stare at anything except when he glared at someone. It made Tyson kind of happy actually, to have Kai's eyes on him.

"Hey guys, what's up with the staring?" He asked, still a bit confused.

Ray and Max quickly turned their looks away from the bluenette, but Kai couldn't. His eyes were drawn to Tyson, or his body to be honest. Tyson was soaking wet and his clothes were clinging to his body, showing the outlines of his figure. He was wearing a white t-shirt which was painfully transparent, and the bluenette's upper body was practically bare. His nipples were tanned, being contrasts to his paler chest.

Further down, Tyson's jeans were pasted to his legs making much imagination needless. Small water drops were slipping down Tyson's face and arms, and his hair was clinging to the neck and upper part of his back.

He truly looked like a god, especially in Kai's eyes, which were incredible wide. If the dojo had been hot before, it was nothing compared to the atmosphere now. Feeling quite aroused Kai gulped. He couldn't let anyone see him in a condition like this, therefore he walked out of the dojo with a very obviously blush on his face.

Ray snickered and Max looked confused at the raven haired boy.

"Why are you laughing, Ray?" he asked curious. Ray winked at him.

"Let's just say that Kai might need a cold shower after Tyson's wet appearance." Max eyes widened.

"Oh," he said confused, but then it hit him, and he smirked.

"I think I understand," he whispered

Even Tyson had noticed Kai's blush and he was pondering on why his team captain would even blush like that. Did it have something to do with him, or was it just because of the heat?

"Hey, Tyson!" Max shouted and Tyson looked at the blonde.

"Yes Max?" he asked.

"Why are you so wet?" Tyson grinned.

"Well, you see. I kinda had a water fight with Daichi and it kinda got out of control."

Max and Ray blinked in surprise.

"Well, I guess I have to change my clothes. I think I left them outside."

Tyson was just going to walk out of the door when he looked back at his two remaining teammates.

"Do you know why Kai left?" he asked and noticed the smirks on their faces.

"I think Kai couldn't stand the heat," Ray said and chuckled.

At first Tyson looked somewhat confused, but then he blushed madly which caused Ray and Max to laugh hard.

"Maybe you should get Kai wet too. It might be good for him to cool down if ya know what I mean," Max said teasingly and Tyson closed the door furiously, but still with a blush on his face.

He couldn't believe that his friends could be so… improperly. And what exactly had Max meant with Kai to cool down?

* * *

**A/N: ****Well, I said the ending was a bit of a tease, but I hope you liked it anyway. Feel free to review!**


End file.
